Mystery Girl
by geekgirl22
Summary: A mysterious girl, who is a shape shifter, talks to animals, and controls plants, escapes from her captors. Young Justice finds her injured and unconscious, so they bring her to the mountain for medical care. (This is my first fan fiction and I don't fully understand the rating system yet. I'm also going to have to work on my summaries...)
1. Prologue

**AN: **My first fan fiction. This is just the prologue to see if anyone likes it enough for me to continue. I know it's really short, but I will post more. If you don't like it and want to tell me, feel free to flame. I'll probably just ignore it unless it has something that would benefit my writing. If you like my story, please tell me. I'd love to hear you guys either way. This is a young justice story; they just don't come in until the first real chapter though.

Obviously, the standard disclaimer that I don't own young justice applies. :( The producers wouldn't give it to me for Christmas.:(

* * *

The girl was running. Leaping, jumping, sprinting. Escaping. Her captors were close behind her. Shifting, the girl was a swift silver-gray wolf. A dodging blur of movement. Hearing the tell-tale whistle of deadly objects behind her, the girl redoubled her efforts to escape on the cool, somber, moonlight night. So close to freedom, yet her enemies were close too. Very close. Sighing to herself, the girl raced on, feeling the wind against her lean body.*

Pulling a burst of adrenaline fueled speed, the girl made it the last twenty yards to the tree line. Inside the dark leafy forest, the girl felt safe. Her attackers had been far behind when she had last seen them and she suspected that they would go back to their base of operations and regroup. Exhausted and weak from the chase and her imprisonment, the girl shifted back to her human form and found a well hidden secluded spot to sleep for a while. Settling down in her crude bed, the girl lifted her head and gazed through the foliage overhead at the twinkling silver stars against their background of midnight blue sky. The girl's mind sent out a projection of her deep fear and hope for her salvation before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**AN:** Ta-da! *jazz hands* Here is the prologue to my story. Just read the stuff I said before and you will know how to get me to post more. The original young justice team is going to be in this story as I typed before, just not in this chapter. By original I mean before "Invasion". Miss Martian, Conner, Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, Zatanna, etc.

_* I was thinking about leaving off here, but then decided that this was too short and would be cruel._


	2. Chapter One

**AN: **Thanks to the person who wrote a review. I see that a couple of people have actually looked at what I wrote. So either people liked what I wrote or just randomly clicked on my story... Anyway I decided that I would post another chapter.

**To the guest who reviewed**: Yay! Thank you so much for what you wrote! The mystery girl has plant powers similar to Poison Ivy's, but she has more than just the plant powers and is not evil or on the Injustice League.

**Disclaimer: I have decided that instead of posting a disclaimer every chapter telling you the obvious (I don't own DC comics), There will be one at the very first chapter and the last chapter. Unless I desperately feel the need to remind everyone that I don't own any of the Young Justice characters (except the ones my devious mind creates *evil laughter here*).**

* * *

Young Justice was flying back to the mountain in the bioship after a long and tedious, but successful, mission. Everyone was relaxed and joking around when Miss. Martian's eyes went wide and she clutched her temples with a small squeak. Conner moved over to Megan's still form and immediately asked, "What's wrong? Is someone following us are we in danger?" Everyone on the bioship froze and was deathly silent waiting for her reply.

"No Conner," Megan replied, "We are not in danger although someone is. I just felt a mind blast out. There was so much fear and pain! It was a bit overwhelming."

"You're whelmed now, right Miss. M?" Robin inquired.

"Yes, but I believe that whoever sent out those feelings needs desperate help."

"Miss. Martian, can you locate this mystery person so that we may provide assistance?" Aqualad asked in his refined manner.

"Hello Megan! Of course I can! Why didn't I think of that?! This will take a few minutes though," the green girl exclaimed. "And…done! We need to go back 4 ½ miles and find a forest. The person is hiding in there." The bioship adjusted its course and started off.

* * *

Blinking her eyes open, the girl slowly sat up cautious of her surroundings. It was still dark out, but daybreak would be soon. She had to keep moving. They would be after her again soon. Standing upright and stretching, the girl darted off into the dense green foliage. The sound of Them chasing her was already filling her ears, pushing her on through the shadows.

* * *

**AN:** I am evil. I know. I am leaving you hanging again. I enjoy building up the anticipation and then cutting it off again when it almost reaches the climax. Don't bring out the pitchforks though... they make me nervous. Pretty pretty please with rainbow sprinkles and ice cream on top, review. Everyone who does will get virtual candy thrown at them. :)


	3. Chapter Two

**AN: **I'm baack! *in sing-song Joker voice* Didja miss me? *winks and sticks out tongue* If anyone has suggestions for real title names (not just numbers) feel free to suggest. I'm completely open to most ideas...

**Guest who reviewed 1/30/13: **Thank you soooooo much for your review. I wasn't sure if anyone liked it! When I read your review, it motivated me to post this and completely and totally made my day! This chapter is for you and I hope you like it!;) Oh, and virtual candy was being thrown at you for writing a review.

* * *

Branches whipped against bare skin. Furious red marks lined the girls tanned arms, legs, and face. Loping along, the forest was a blend of natural green and brown tones. Dodging the occasional tree and hurdling the odd log or plant, she continued to race away from the cruel buildings. The plants, she knew, would be covering her tracks; aiding her escape. She was grateful, yet also knew that the pants could only do so much for her. Only so much before They caught up with her and forced her to fight Them.

Pausing for a second, the girl contemplated. Would she have to fight Them or some of the minor lackeys They kept around? Probably the lackeys and if that didn't work, They would come. Newfound fear combined with the mountainous lump already settled in the pit of her stomach. She began racing for her life again, chiding herself for wasting those precious minutes. The girl estimated her speed and the distance she had traveled. A small spark of hope appeared. Maybe They wouldn't catch her. Maybe she would actually escape. A miniscule smile touched the girl's lips as the fleeting thoughts passed through her head. Sensing the happiness radiating from the girl, animals started to twitter excitedly. They would help her too. Scampering off, animals of all kinds went to assist the girl.

* * *

Below, the landscape blurred as the bioship blasted by. Finally, it stopped and hovered, while alerting Miss. Martian. She immediately announced their arrival to the rest of the teens. "Okay everyone! Our mystery person is somewhere around here. Now all we have to do is find them…" Megan's voice trailed off as she saw how enormous the forest was.

"Well this should be fun." Artemis said while rolling her eyes and slinging her bow around her back.

"Now my friends, I doubt that it could be as large as you are suggesting it to be," Aqualad stated in his formal tone. Getting his first glance at the landscape, Aqualad let out an "Oh" before falling silent.

Robin let out a trademark cackle as he dropped out of the bioship. "C'mon everyone, get whelmed and start looking! This mystery person probably needs our help even more now!" With those parting words and another cackle, Robin disappeared into the deep foliage.

Sighing, Kid Flash followed, whining about the size of the forest and how much ground that needed to be covered. "Even with super speed, going around this forest will take FOREVER!" Once he dropped down, the rest of the team was close behind.

* * *

**AN:** I take great pleasure in this cliff hanger writing business. Just remember, please don't bring out the pitchforks and form an angry mob. Those scare me. This chapter looked more impressive typed. Do people not like having virtual candy thrown at them or something? Maybe fanfiction readers are allergic to virtual candy being thrown at them...hmmmmm, I guess I'll have to take a different approach to bribe you people... Young Justice and my mystery girl will be meeting either in the next chapter or the one after that if you guys want me to continue. There, now there is no need to form a mob for me drawing out their meeting... or is there?


	4. Chapter Three

**AN: ***Peeks around corner* Hi everyone... I know it has been forever... please don't hurt me. This time, look for my notes to everyone who reviewed at the bottom. I know I took forever to post this, but I was debating on whether or not to have everyone meet yet...

**ShadowlightStarlight** and **twixtastebloodyawesome : **Thank you for following this story! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!

**snyderk161 :** I'm glad that you liked this story enough to favorite it! Once again, the fuzzy feeling returns!

* * *

Carnage surrounded the young girl lying in the middle of the grassy field. Long slender stalks, painted red, swayed in the breeze. Soft moans could be heard from the seemingly dead bodies. Glittering of animal eyes could be seen peeking out from the shrubbery. Watching the still form in the field, waiting for her to stir.

* * *

Robin blended into the shadows as he silently slipped through the forest. Glancing around, he realized how quiet everything was. There was no birdsong, no rustling of leaves, and no snapping of twigs. Robin became conscious of the fact that he hadn't seen any indications of animal life since he'd been in the forest. Deciding against informing the team, for the time being, Robin continued to scout around the forest.

Kid Flash was muttering to himself as he ran. Anyone by him would've heard a loud murmur and seen a flash of camouflage. "Stupid forest, stupid trees, stupid EVERYTHING!" At that moment, Wally tripped over a hidden tree root and landed on his back. Lying there, he fumed. Cocking his head, Wally sat strait up! "Wait a second! Why is it so quiet?" He thought to himself. "I haven't heard any bird song at all… Better check with the others and see if they have found anything."

_Hey guys! Have you seen any sign of our mystery person? 'Cuz I haven't and the forest is so quiet! It's really creepy._

_ Aww! Is the poor baby flash scared!? _Artemis retorted.

_ Please, my friends , do not fight now. _Kaldur broke in, hoping to stop the exchange of insults that was sure to come._ In answer to your question, no I have not. Nor have I seen any sign of animal movement._

_ Haven't seen or heard anything other than us. _Conner's blunt reply cut off a withering retort from Wally.

Robin's signature cackle rang through everyone's minds. _I noticed that there weren't any signs of animal movement a while ago! Still haven't seen anything where I am._

_ Oh Megan! _ The Martian entered the telepathic conversation. _I can scan the area for life forms! Just give me a second… and… I have it! There seems to be a large gathering of life forms near you Robin! Just go to the left and you should find a small clearing. I'm on my way._

_ On it! I'll fill you in when I get there…_ After a pause, Robin's voice came back. _Guys, I definitely found where all of the animals are. They are all around the clearing you mentioned Megan. Still can't tell why they are there or what they all seem to be looking at… Wait! I think I've found our mystery person!_

* * *

**_AN_: **Here we go:

**Changeling: **I'm so glad that you love this story and you now get cookies! I hope you keep on reading!

**Jessica: **Thank you for your compliments! I try my best and my sister also says that my writing is detailed (I have her proofread for me)!

**Guest 2/14/13:** Do I still get loved forever even though I'm horribly late at posting this? :p

That finishes the thank you for the reviews for this time! A collective thank you for everyone who reads this! Also, they will met my mystery person in the next chapter just because I'm evil! Why does this always look so impressive before it is upload here?


	5. Chapter Four

**AN: **I'm so so sorry! There is a really long story behind why I haven't posted in a while, but I doubt any of you are very interested in it. The short version is that I wrote it, lost it, found it, lost it for a longish time, and then found it again. I need tracking devices on all of my stuff.

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Another HUGE thank you to the people who are following this story, have favorited it, or just read this story. You people are awesome!**

* * *

Robin gently made his way through the throng of animals to the edge of the clearing. His first view of their elusive person was quite dramatic. Spread-eagle and centered in the clearing lay the prone form of a girl about his age. Or so Robin guessed. Littered with cuts and bruises, it was a chilling sight. Scanning the field Robin took in the unconscious forms of a dozen armed beefy men. At least they were armed at one point judging by the various weapons denting the swaying grass. A voice shook Robin from his revere.

_Robin, we have almost arrived at your location. We shall meet you in about two minutes. My friend, have you located our elusive associate? _Kaldur's cool voice filled the Boy Wonder's head.

_I have found her and I think you'll want to see this guys. It's so asterous! See you soon!_

_What! You mean we're looking for a girl!? Sweet! _Wally's telepathic voice could even sound a mile a minute.

_Shut up Baywatch! _Artemis snapped. _I could put an arrow through you anytime I wanted you know!_

_Right! Shutting up babe, _came the hurried voice in the deadly silence that followed. Everyone involuntarily winced, thinking of the piercing death glare Artemis have by now.

_My friends let us go see this mysterious female that we have been searching for._

A few minutes later, the young team of heroes had assembled by the outskirts of the clearing.

"Whoa," Wally said taking in the sight of the clearing strewn with prone figures. "This girl kicks some serious butt."

Artemis snorted and shoved him. For the forty-third time that night. Ignoring Wally's dramatics, the rest of the team cautiously surveyed their surroundings. Robin broke the silence. "There aren't any threats here! Well any that are still conscious! We should go help that girl. Obviously she's in some sort of trouble. I can call Bats and see if he will come later to clean up." Every head turned towards Kaldur, expectantly looking.

Kaldur sighed. "Okay my friends, we shall aid this mystery girl. Robin, do you have any knock out gas to spread after we have gone?"

"Already on it! Canisters are in place and ready to go at my signal. Bats said that he and a few other members of the League would stop by to pick up the goons," Robin said with a smirk while nudging one of the aforementioned goon's legs.

Carefully navigating through the field, the team soon arrived at the girl's side. Megan gasped as she saw the unconscious form. "The Bio-ship is on her way to pick us up. I will move this poor girl onto her. I'm not sure if she should be physically handled."

After a few moments, the Bio-ship came into view. Hurrying, everyone was loaded and they sped towards Mount Justice. Upon their arrival, the mystery girl was rushed to the medical bay. After the team had reported to Batman, they waited for news.

* * *

**AN:** Does this make up for being so late? I think this is the longest chapter I've written for you yet! Just in case some of you still haven't figured it out I love writing cliff hangers and reading reviews. If people do review, I might post another chapter tomorrow *wink wink*.


End file.
